Poseidon
by Cielito
Summary: When the team encounters a new ship, they are surprised to find some very hidden dark secrets?


Title & Author: Poseidon

By Jeyla4ever...Cielito  
Characters/Pairing: John and Teyla, Rodney, Ronon, Other  
Rating: NC-17/M

Category: Angst, Hurt, Drama, Romance  
Content Warnings: sexual contentet/ mild language  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my keys to type this story  
Spoilers: Conversion

Word Count: 13,555  
Auhors Notes: Request by Tielan who wanted John and Teyla on the run looking for Rodney and Ronon with some added bonus scenes. I don't know that I accomplished everything you wanted Tie...but I tried my darn hardest!

My ultimate thanks to my beta Loveconquers for her wonderful gift and her timely manner! She did this for me in only hours and at the last minute...THANKS SWEETIE!...Thanks to the mods at sg rarepairings for their patience, understanding and support...

Poseidon

**Chapter 1 **

Teyla walked down the corridors in the middle of the night. She was tired and had a pulsating headache. She had excused herself from dinner after emptying the contents of her breakfast in the nearest waste dispenser. John, Ronon, and Rodney had expressed their concern, and an overly protective Sheppard had escorted her to the bathroom where she had decided it was best to turn in for the night.

The Tiresias had been genuinely perturbed as well. Arawn, the leader of the Tiserias, thought it might have been the food, but she had reassured him that it had nothing to do with the meals for she had not eaten or drank anything since they had arrived.

As she hurried her steps to her assigned quarters, Teyla couldn't hold herself up for much longer. Her body rocked and swayed from side to side, and she had to lean on the walls for support. She felt like a part of her was slipping away from her body. It was the strangest feeling she had ever experienced, and it was getting worse.

She moved slowly through the halls, praying that she would make it to her room. She planned to shower again, hoping that the warmth of the water would ease her pain. Yet she didn't think she would make it. Her body felt heavy, and her vision blurred. Flashes of images raced through her eyes and everything began to swirl in front of her. In expectantly, she lost her balance. She tried to reach one of the panels against the wall, but with very little success.

It was unclear to her if it was the ship or her that was moving in circles.

Suddenly, her legs weakened and wobbled. And then just before she collapsed, she felt two strong, warm hands wrap around her waist straightening her body.

"Teyla!" cried John.

"John," she barely whispered as he reached for her arm and draped it around his shoulders, grasping her tightly with his other hand around her waist.

"You should have told me you weren't feeling well."

She looked up to meet his eyes and saw the worry look on his face. "I was not feeling sick before we left," she held on tightly to his neck.

"Well, we need to get you back to Atlantis. You need to see Dr. Be….a medical doctor." They both looked down in sadness not wanting to remember the loss of a good friend.

She understood his intentions, but this was too important. Several hours earlier, in the Puddle Jumper, Rodney had detected a strong energy reading. John had cloaked the Jumper and flown towards the object. Upon closer inspection, a magnanimous ship, twice as large as any Hive Ship Armada, was discovered and stationed in the middle of the Pegasus Galaxy. Rodney's description of it had been "a flying city."

Immediately, the residents had made contact, the Tiresias inviting them on board. Once they were cleared, Rodney and John had been like two young boys playing hide and seek in the technologically advanced ship.

Already, they had learned a lot from the Tiresias, an advanced race unknown to Teyla or Ronon. Simply explained by Arawn, they had once lived in a planet, but their Ancestors built the ship as a means to protect their future generations from any harmful enemies. According to Arawn, the Tiresias feared nothing.

Rodney, of course, interpreted the information with only one explanation; there must be some sort of device, which at the very least meant Ancient intervention. And Ancient collaboration could only come in the form of a ZPM, drones, or any type of technology that could help power up Atlantis to its full potential.

As always, a formidable weapon against the Wraith was worth investigating further. Teyla would not let herself be the reason for any more delays on this mission, especially for an exuberant Rodney.

Aware of John's concerns for her safety, she attempted to lighten the mood and convince him that she was not in any serious condition, "You wish to challenge Dr. McKay to death?"

Her attempt did very little to change the Colonel's mind. "Funny," he wryly shook his head. "Rodney is just going to have to wait until we can come back or until another team can get here. Besides, he's just as concerned for you as I am."

"You should not underestimate Dr. McKay. More so, a headache is no reason to delay this mission," she stated as they walked down the corridors heading towards her quarters.

There were so many things she admired about John Sheppard; his persistency was one of them. His team's well being stood firm as always. It made their loyalty for one another even stronger.

"As team leader, I get to make the call regardless of what Rodney or you think," he reiterated, his tone firm but with concern, "And we'll let the medical staff in Atlantis determine your condition."

It wasn't an order, but clearly she had not convinced him.

Teyla sighed.

A wiser person might have challenged him further at that point and still the Colonel wasn't going to retract his decision to leave. And yet Teyla understood and considered herself wise enough to simply gaze into his eyes and smile.

Sometimes she found his overprotective side infuriating; other times, endearing.

"I will get some rest. It is imperative that Dr. McKay meet with the Tiresias. We will gain much knowledge and establish new allies to help us in our fight against the Wraith."

Her headache had subsided a bit, yet she tripped, John catching her in his arms.

She met his worrisome gaze and found his crooked lips, "Will you forget about Rodney? I'm taking you back to Atlantis. You can pout all you want in the infirmary while under a doctor's care. And if it makes you feel any better, you can beat my ass in our next sparring lesson."

She untangled her arm from around his shoulders and stopped in the middle of the corridor. She stepped back, but gasped as a pulse of sharp pain assaulted her head, "We are vulnerable to the Wraith. They can attack at any time. We must allow Rodney to meet with the rest of the council. This is of utmost urgency."

The change of tone in his voice told Teyla of his agitated state, "We will be ready to defend ourselves and fight the Wraith. And as far as I know, the Tiresias aren't going anywhere. You, on the other hand, look like you're about to drop dead any minute!"

She breathed deeply. She looked down to the floor, trying to clear her mind and ease her own anger. _John Sheppard could be so infuriating and stubborn_, she thought.

A wave of pain shot to her head, and slowly Teyla reached for the side paneling on the wall for support. She thought of the Tiresias. It surprised Teyla when the Tiresias admitted that they had never heard of the Wraith.

From what Teyla had observed, the ship housed young men and women between the ages of 20 thru their late 40's. They seemed content enjoying their life in a ship full of entertainment.

The evening had started off fairly well for Teyla. She had changed from her traditional Atlantis uniform and allowed herself to enjoy some of the simple pleasures that a normal Athosian leader lacked in her daily life.

Although she did not eat anything, dinner with the elite leaders of the Tiesirias, followed by a night of dancing in the Pypmallion Hall, certainly sparked an interest in the lifestyle of this unknown race.

Teyla had watched as Rodney advanced to the buffet table sampling every single food and asking for the specific contents of each dish.

She had spotted Ronon laughing as he so rarely did in Atlantis while speaking with two young Tiresias women.

But when her eyes had wandered to where John Sheppard sat, her body shivered when his gaze fell on her. He had displayed no interest in anything or anyone in the room. When a beautiful red-haired Tiresias woman had asked him to dance, Teyla could almost hear his decline. She had also noticed that his drink was untouched and that his plate contained the exact contents that he had served himself earlier. But what had surprised her most was his intent gaze. It had been fixed on her for most of the night. She had noticed over time that he seemed to watch her on missions, but this was something entirely different. She shivered again at the thought.

It had been in the hall while dancing with Arawn that Teyla first begun to feel nauseous, and her head had begun to throb intensely.

It therefore had been no surprise that when she began to feel sick, that as much as she tried everything to be discreet and not disturb her friends, that John Sheppard had quietly left his seat, following her when he had seen her dash to the nearest waste dispenser.

Teyla understood John's concern, but the thought of her condition being the cause for delays to the mission was not an option she was willing to accept.

She had been present when Rodney's eyes beamed at the opportunity to crack open another "pinata" in the Pegasus Galaxy. She had watched when Ronon's grip tightened around his sides at the mere thought of finally defeating the Wraith. And her own heart had raced as John's gaze fell on her when Arawn spoke of no more enemies to fear.

Somehow she felt some sort of connection to this ship. She couldn't explain it, and she couldn't shake the feeling. One thing she was certain of, this was no ordinary ship. She would not allow herself or Sheppard to walk away from this rare chance.

Slowly, her fingers traced the steel-framed letters engraved firmly against the wall, Poseidon.

For Teyla, the Poseidon was just as mysterious and magnificent as its people, the Tiresias. And Teyla wanted answers. She only hoped Colonel Sheppard would reconsider his options because she didn't know how much more she had it in her to continue her argument. And yet, experience taught her that she had the capability to reason with a very stubborn Colonel Sheppard.

Her breathing had returned back to normal, her shoulders loosening and her back straightening. She had found her strength back, and her headache was no longer incapacitating her. So, she chose her words wisely to satisfy a worrisome Colonel.

"John, if my condition does not improve within the next couple of hours; I will be the first to board the Puddle Jumper back to Atlantis."

A slight smile crept on her face as she saw John frown in response, "Teyla?"

She took in a deep breath, slowly exhaled, and continued in a low tone, but with a strong indication, "In truth, I do feel better."

From the corner of her eye, she caught his suspicious expression, watching as John inspected her from head to toe.

"Teyla, I caught you right before you collapsed a minute ago, and now you are telling me you're fine?"

She pushed back her shoulders, facing him, "Thank you, John. I believe I can walk back to my quarters without any further assistance." With a spark in her eyes, she turned to leave, firmly walking away, not seeing the steady green gaze focused upon her shapely back. This time, she didn't sway or wobble. She felt much like herself again, but she still had no idea how this happened.

A light hand touched her and a strong grip shifted her body. She paused, shivers going up and down her spine as her eyes met his.

He watched her for a moment. "Fine, I'll see you later."

She breathed out slowly.

It worked.

She resumed her position as she headed back to her quarters, conspicuously snatching a glance at him over her shoulders. She was not surprised to catch John standing protectively, arms crossed, and staring back at her. She was aware that he waited for any signs of discomfort on her part.

Teyla's brows drew as she contemplated on John. He truly cared deeply for her and the feeling was mutual. She couldn't explain why, but each step drummed in her head. So, she hurried to her quarters. She didn't want John to notice that her headache had suddenly returned in full force just as suddenly as it had disappeared. She paused in front of her quarters, waiting patiently for John to be out of sight before pressing the button to her wristband. Once the shield was down, Teyla took one step forward.

She collapsed.

**Chapter 2**

Teyla struggled awake, looking around the corridors. It was too quiet. She sensed a presence that was unknown. Instinctively, her body tensed, shoulders straightening in response. She dared call out her teammates, but there was no reply. Whatever she feared crowded upon her, yet, she pushed it back, not ready to face it. Slowly, she forced herself to move past it, rounding the corner. As a predator advancing slowly onto its prey, she walked with perfect precision, continuing to sense danger ahead, all around, driving her forward.

All the nightmares she'd had in the last couple of years couldn't prepare her for what she witnessed. Like an icy wave, terror filled her heart mercilessly.

Ronon's still form lay helpless on the floor.

For a brief second, Teyla felt paralyzed. She ordered her feet to move, to run, but they wouldn't. As anger and sadness tore her heart, Teyla knelt down and went directly for a pulse.

Nothing.

She gasped for air.

Up ahead, she saw two shadows curve across the hall. She began to stand, but hesitated, cupping her hand in Ronon's cheek for just a moment as a tear threatened to fall. Aware that she had no weapons, Teyla searched and took one of Ronon's knives. Determined, she rose in search of the others.

Sure enough, up ahead was another body slumped on the floor. She was certain that it was Rodney.

Terrified, Teyla advanced.

His battered, bloody body on the ground caused her to clash against the wall in agony.

_This could not be happening_, she thought. _How could it be? _

Teyla's watery eyes inspected Rodney's body, searching frantically for a pulse. Her hand shook with fear of the inevitable, breathing quickening and headache returning full force.

No pulse.

She wanted to cry, scream and shout, but she knew this was not the time. Her only hope was to find John.

Anger, rage and fear accompanied Teyla as she continued down the hall, determined to take her vengeance at whatever cost for the life of her team mates and friends.

In expectantly, the thought of losing John clouded her judgment.

That was not an option.

Her head thundered, her arms shook, and her body stiffened. She had to find him at any cost. She ran through the halls, ready to kill mercilessly anything that moved; anything that wasn't John Sheppard. As the images of a lifeless Ronon and a slaughtered Rodney consumed her mind, Teyla dreaded what lay ahead.

Something interrupted her thoughts.

Nearby, she heard voices. Quickly, she neared the room. Two figures stood with their backs to her. They spoke to someone, but she couldn't make out the third person.

Not wanting to be discovered, Teyla looked to find another way in the room. She glanced to her left and sighted another door to the room. She knew this would be a close one and it may even cost her life, but she didn't care.

When she had a clear view of the third person, she placed a hand to her mouth to stifle her gasp, horror filling her heart.

John was bound against the wall, but he was alive. She wasn't going to let anything happen to him. Not on her watch.

Her chest moved up and down uncontrollably. Her hands gripped her only weapon; Ronon's knife. Determined to seek her revenge, Teyla closed her eyes in prayer and swiftly entered the room unnoticed. With the knife right above her head ready to strike her opponents, Teyla took on her first victim.

But, the enemy knew of her coming. They expected her. Slowly and without warning, the two figures faced her, stopping her dead on her tracks.

She stared into their deep, dark, mysterious eyes, more creature than human. Yet there was something familiar. When they opened their mouths, a loud shrieking sound caused her to lose her only weapon, grabbing her head in pain.

Against her will, her body defied her commands. She was frozen. Unable to move, speak, or even breathe.

All she could do was watch as John called her name,

"Teyla."

As the beast ascended over her, his open mouth revealed two long bloody fangs. Rapidly, one of the creatures lunged in front of her, yanking her head towards him, exposing her neck. His bloody fangs hovered over her and his fiery eyes burned.

"TEYLA!"

Instinctively, she gathered some strength and quickly kneed the creature, who fell backwards in pain. But before Teyla could recover, the second beast choked her neck, lifted her body like a rag doll, slamming her against the wall.

Injured and bruised, her body succumbed to the floor. Her head pounded against the wall, her body trembled, finally collapsing as she heard John's voice in the distance once again,

"TEYLA!"

"John" she whispered as darkness reigned.

**Chapter 3**

"Teyla!"

She was cold and wet. Against her will, her eyes opened slowly.

Teyla looked around and couldn't speak or move. Her entire body shivered and ached, unresponsive.

She attempted to stand when she heard John's voice desperately calling her, "Teyla!"

She looked around without comprehension, but soon her eyes recognized the figure hovering over her, "John?"

Her extremities were like jelly, completely incapacitating her.

"Here, let me help you?" he stated.

"What…what happened?

Suddenly, she remembered and in panic called out, "John, we must find…we… Ronon! Rodney!" her voice faltered as the images of her last encounter flashed before her eyes.

"It's okay, Teyla" he leaned closer and met her gaze, "I just saw Rodney. He had a plate in one hand and a pretty blonde on the other. I have no idea what she finds appealing but, she did seem interested in learning more about the Wraith."

She gasped in confusion, "Wraith?"

He turned his eyes away from her for a second and continued, "Ronon, well, he had a woman on each hand and one following," his brow twitched and with a grin, "He did say he was going to teach them how to spar."

She was confused, "But John—I saw them. They—they were dead. I was—was trying to find you—"

John shook his head, hushing her, "Teyla, I just saw them, too and they're both fine. You are the one I'm worried about. You wouldn't answer your radio. I came here to check on you, found you passed out…uh…here."

"John," she closed her eyes, struggling to make sense of it all. Visions mocked her. With a small gasp, she opened her eyes again.

"You were probably hallucinating. I knew I shouldn't have left you alone!" John's fingers brushed his hair, a clear sign of his frustration, "When you didn't answer the radio and the door," he paused, "Well, I kind of use some of Rodney's break-in techniques to lower the shield."

Teyla's eyebrow raised in question.

John continued, "Let's just hope that Elizabeth doesn't have to pay for any damages," Teyla thought she saw his eyes sparkled devilishly for a moment before darkening in concern again, "You okay?"

She looked around trying to regain her thoughts. Her headache weakened.

He leaned over her and felt for her forehead, "Here, why don't we start by taking you out of the, ah, shower."

Teyla's eyes widened, roaming her surrounding and sure enough, she was in the shower. Drops of water splashed all over her body, and from what she could see, John was partially in the shower, as well.

Everything was beginning to make sense. She recalled the last time she saw John in the hallway. She had felt extremely dizzy. She remembered the throbbing headache as her hand brushed the sensors setting down the shield to her quarters.

From then on everything was a bit hazy.

She remembered awakening on the floor. Confused and in an excruciating pain, she dragged herself to the bathroom hoping, that a nice hot shower would alleviate the pain.

John was right. She must have been hallucinating while in the shower. A soothing sigh of relief escaped her at the thought that it was all in her imagination. Ronon and Rodney were unharmed.

A tear escaped her eyes; John was alive.

"Can you stand?" he spoke tenderly.

His voice warmed her heart, and yet her mind was still unsettled. Teyla needed some reassurance.

With the touch of his arm, she drew him back. She fixed her eyes up to meet his light green eyes, her hand reaching out to caress his face. Their eyes intent on each other, she reached out for his shoulder as he stepped closer. Gently, he placed his hands over her waist and helped her stand.

Completely unaware of her naked demeanor, Teyla's only thoughts were fixed on the man grasping her waist. His strong grip was gentle, but firm. An overwhelming feeling arose some deep, dark feelings. Her head pounded violently, her breathing uneven. She gasped for air, seeing in John's eyes something she had only seen in him once.

But that was because of an alien intrusion in his body.

This time, this was the real John, and the thought that he could feel anything more for her than she had allowed herself to believe, was something truly overwhelming.

Intent on the passion in his eyes, for a second, Teyla thought she would loose her self control.

But her body betrayed her.

She lost her balance, their trance interrupted, and John stepped back. Teyla shivered.

"I'll get the towel," he spoke softly.

She extended her arm to gain support from the wall as John approached her once more, a towel in his hands.

Her eyes widened once more in shock, realization finally hitting her when she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She was completely naked.

For her people, nudity was not something to be ashamed of, but it was something to be shared only between lovers.

John and Teyla were not lovers.

She felt his presence and saw his reflection behind her. He stepped closer and leaned over her ear, his shimmering eyes fixed on hers from across the mirror.

"Teyla-" He seemed uncertain for a second and then, his warm breath murmured softly in her ear, his eyes never leaving hers from across the mirror, "You're so beautiful."

Teyla leaned her head against his chest and smiled.

As lightly as a feather falling from the sky, John carefully wrapped the towel around her body. The slight touch of his fingers on her skin permeated underneath her flesh like perfume right after skin absorbs it. The subtle brush of his fingertips against the curve of her breast drew a longing that frightened her. Carefully, he tied the towel over her exposed chest as Teyla closed her eyes and savored the moment.

Silence fell over both of them as the two figures stood still watching one another through the mirror.

For a long moment, they gazed at each other until finally; John drew her in his arms in a tender embrace. Her head rested against his chest, and she concentrated on the pounding of his heartbeat, loud and clear against her cheek.

Her thoughts wandered to a place she had never ventured before. This was, after all, John Sheppard. She wondered if his heart beat strongly for her presence. Was this his strong grip a sign of his aching desire and gentle hunger?

Without breaking their silence, John slowly shifted his body to face her. A strange peace had overtaken her. In her mind's eye, John just rose from the dead.

The tenderness of his touch, his eyes, and lips almost drove Teyla over the edge and into a world she had neglected to share with John. Her guard lowered imperceptibly and suddenly, inexplicably, her feet rose, her lips parted, drawing him in for a kiss.

It was soft and tender, a gentle reminder that she was not dreaming and that in fact this was John standing and breathing in front of her. Her body yearned for more, but her mind thought it was enough. Pleasantly, she felt John's hands fall on her waist. At first she tensed, but soon a smile formed on her lips as John's hands pressed their bodies closer together in a heated kiss. They kissed until her lips were swollen, her mind hazy and her legs weakened.

Suddenly, he stepped back, hands dropping to his sides.

Teyla caught her breath.

"Will you be alright while I leave to get the others?" he asked her, face unreadable.

She shook her head in bewilderment, "I…I am fine."

He stepped back further, "I'll go find Ronon and Rodney, explain everything to Arawn," he paused, "We'll meet back in the Puddle Jumper in about half an hour," he turned to leave, but Teyla was determined to carry out this mission to its full extent.

She reached for his arm to stop him when the sudden and abrupt movement caused her to stumble. Luckily, John had turned in time to catch her from falling. With a strong grip on her hands, he helped her to stand, but the towel wrapped around Teyla's chest loosed and gracefully fell to the floor. Teyla stood frozen as John's eyes trailed with precise scrutiny the slow descent of the towel as it traveled down the length of her lean, bronze skin. The tension intensified, their eyes burned with fire, no longer able to withstand the calling of their flesh as the winds of a blazing storm rose.

With a swift and powerful move, John shifted and drew her back to him, ravishing her lips. Teyla could feel and hear each pulsation from his fast beating heart. To think that she could cause such strong heartbeats only filled her heart with more desire. It weakened her mind, assaulted her senses and quenched her passion even stronger.

As if her read her mind, Teyla felt John's hot breath down her neck as his lips surrendered to the calling of her aching skin. She raised her hand and held his neck further down. With her eyes closed, Teyla surrendered to John's will.

Her hands moved up to his face and playfully up to his hair; his tempted, unruly hair. A soft chuckle escaped her lips, causing his lips to separate from hers. He raised a brow in question.

"It feels much softer than I imagined," she confessed with a slight laughter.

"You've imagined this? He joked as his hands tightened around her waist, and his lips continued to roam down her neck.

Her face flushed at her confession.

"Perhaps, once," she gasped between breaths, "You?"

He looked up and met her fiery eyes, "Once, twice, I lost count," with a strong grip, he held her neck and engulfed his lips with hers and finally added, "but I think even my dreams couldn't imagine this."

She became aware of her naked body flushed against his wet clothes sending flashes of burning flames along her skin. Their lips melded in each other's mouths with soft moans escaping in between breaths as Teyla began the task of removing John's clothes.

He shifted their bodies and pinned Teyla against the wall causing her to gasp in excitement. Holding no barriers, Teyla surrendered to his touch, need and relentless hunger. She placed a hand on his chest, his soft moans urging her to continue as her hands mingled in his flesh. Butterfly kisses across his chest and up to his neck warmed his fleshed as Teyla's fingers rose up to his chest removing ever so carefully the buttons of his shirt. With her eyes intently on him, Teyla yielded to her heart's burning desires.

Softly, John's hands cradle the back of her head. With his exposed chest, Teyla's hands entwined around his neck, her lips succumbing to his demanding kisses.

Their lips did not falter, and their hands held no restrictions. Together, John and Teyla explored and enjoyed each other's touching, caressing, embracing and kissing.

"Teyla," his husky voice spoke of his longing while his lips lingered above hers.

An overwhelming fervor coursed through Teyla's body, throbbing, yearning for his touch. Only John's touch, scent, lips swept her away in such a blissful passion, her body longing for their union. Her eyes roamed from his lips to eyes, speaking quickly, "Yes."

He did not ask a question, nor did she provide a response. This was their understanding; an unspoken language, a connection, an acceptance, a rendering of the flesh, and a yielding to their passion and desires.

Two consenting adults submitted to the force that clouded their internal reasoning. An affirmation of possession to their primal instincts sealed with a rapturous kiss.

With one powerful motion, John whisked Teyla in his strong arms. A burst of laughter escaped her lips, and he smiled in return. He carried her out unto the exposed bed of her quarters, gently laying her down on the bed.

She allowed herself to enjoy this glorious moment of surrender as Jonn's arms gently positioned her in bed. She watched as his eyes wandered his silence a questioning of his next move.

She turned her head sideways, "If you are uncertain…"

His lips sealed her words.

Slowly, he parted and gently held her chin. Intently, he gazed into her eyes, conflicted, "I found you lying in the shower, probably hallucinating only minutes ago," he paused, "I just want to be sure you're okay with this."

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, "You, us, this," he breath deeply, "You mean too much to me, and I don't want to lose you."

She held her breath and thought of the many things that she could think of why this shouldn't happen. And yet, her mind cleared all thoughts and only one stood in vision, "I chose my path a long time ago, John. If that leads me here…with you…then yes, I am certain."

What Teyla saw in John's eyes surprised her. Any leftover doubts faded instantly and it its place there was only longing, lust, and passion. His tender hands caressed every inch of her body. His lips lingered in places she never imagined would arouse such pleasurable sensations. Teyla's body swarm with excitement as John's lips savored her mouth, her neck, her breasts, her very essence, fervently.

With the most intricate touch, Teyla continued to undress John, her fingers lightly touching the lean muscles in his chest. Seductively, her fingers roamed to his waist. John's body arched in heated bliss as her fingers unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. His moans of pleasure encouraged Teyla's wandering hands.

John's lips trailed along her neck. Her body trembled and throbbed at his touch. As their bodies collided, their flesh united, their souls ignited, cries of pleasure elicited from two figures that lay on the bed entangled as one. In one powerful move, John's hands melded in her sensitive flesh drawing her to the length of him as she cried out his name.

Exhaling slowly, she arched willingly to his ardent and passionate ministrations. Teyla felt his strong body, his fingers touch, his husky scent, and his hot breath against her ear with soothing words of encouragement. Her name escaped his lips sending her to a full climatic burst of release as their hot blazing bodies exploded and the culminating ritual between two lovers crying in unison, in ecstasy at the peak of their mating dance.

With their skin glowing in the starlight, and a soft grumble of pleasure, John and Teyla danced to the sounds heard only in lover's ritual. For the rest of the night, John and Teyla cajoled each other in amorous embrace, exploring and seducing each other feverishly.

As the room quieted, the musky scent of pleasure lingered, and the soft panting resumed, two lovers ceasing what began with an innocent touch.

A light sheen of perspiration shone on Teyla's skin just as the first rays of morning light kissed the damp delicate flowers on top of her night stand. John's strong arms enfolded Teyla by his side stroking her beneath the covers that he had drawn up to cover their exposed bodies. Satisfied, John and Teyla nestled, entangled as one, surrendering to a deep slumber of repletion.

**Chapter 4**

Teyla awoke to a pounding noise coming from the halls. She stirred slowly so as not to wake John. Her hands roamed under the covers only to feel as strong grip around her waist.

She smiled.

Slowly, she turned to find John resting peacefully right next to her, his breathing even, his forehead rested. Carefully, she brushed his hair with her fingertips.

He stirred, opened his eyes, and smiled, "I guess I wasn't dreaming after all," he joked.

She smiled teasingly, "I need no explanation."

He shifted his body and gazed into her eyes, "Are we going to be okay?" he asked, more serious.

Lightening the mood, she stated, "I do not know if Ronon and Rodney would approve."

He smiled and shifted once more, lying on his back, "Well, Ronon already thinks you and I are sleeping together."

Teyla cried, "What?"

He grinned, "Yeah, well…" his voice was interrupted by a loud rumble in the background.

Teyla tensed and from the leap in John's demeanor, he did too.

Suddenly, there was a loud shrieking sound, causing them both to cover their ears in pain.

He looked at Teyla and she returned his gaze.

It was a silent communication between them, one that had been there all along.

He leap out of the bed and searched for his pants, "You got anything here I can wear?"

She shook her head. Her uniform was being cleaned. Even the clothes she wore for the night were dirty because of her earlier accident. And her extra uniform was in the Puddle Jumper.

"Alright, you wait for me here. My quarters are right around the corner, and I can get us something to wear. I'll see if I can get our gear," he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Teyla leaped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She leaned down and reached for the towel, wrapping it around her chest and stepping out to meet John, "We stay together."

John paused in his hurry, brow rising as he glanced at Teyla from head to toe, "That little ensemble started all of this. You expect me to concentrate with you standing next to me dressed in that?"

He grinned, she blushed, "I will find something more suitable to wear once we get to your quarters."

He arched a brow and stepped closer to her seductively, "And what if you lose the towel again?"

Her smile widened, "You will know what to do," she paused and stressed, "Colonel Sheppard."

Suddenly, another loud shrieking sound coming from the halls interrupted their playful banter. This time it came from right outside Teyla's quarters.

John's face changed to Colonel Sheppard. It was sooner than she'd hoped, but enough to get them readied for whatever lay ahead for them, "First, we get some proper clothing," he stared her down, a hint of fire sparked in his eyes, "And then our gear."

Teyla nodded.

John continued, "Our first priority is to find Ronon and Rodney," he moved by the shielded door.

Teyla grabbed her wristband and deactivated the shield from her quarters. She started to wrap it on her wrist when John stopped her, "It could be a tracking device. We don't know what or who we are dealing with here."

She tilted her head at the thought of what John might be thinking, "You do not think the Tiresias have something to do with this?"

He peeked over the wall to see if the coast was clear for them to head out, "I don't know what to think, Teyla. But right now, anything that stands between Ronon and Rodney is an enemy. And enemies can't be trusted."

She let out a long breath and threw the wristband on the bed.

When she turned, John stood right in front of her gazing into her eyes. This was no longer Colonel Sheppard, her team leader. This was John, the man whom she just spent an entire night having passionate love.

"Teyla, last night was…" her fingers sealed his lips.

"Special?" she smiled.

His eyes darkened and he leaned close to her, "Yeah, very special."

Understanding John Sheppard was Teyla's intuitively priced gift, "I know."

He leaned down and tenderly kissed her lips. Slowly, she saw as John's demeanor changed once more, "Let's head out," Colonel Sheppard ordered.

**Chapter 5**

They made it to his quarters without any intrusions.

Quickly, John handed Teyla one of his black T-shirts, his pair of black pants, and an extra pair of socks and boots.

As Teyla unfastened her towel, John's eyes widened, "Teyla."

A bit confused at first, she smiled in understanding, "Sorry," she turned and dressed quickly.

His uniform was quite large on her tiny figure, yet she managed to fold the ends of the pants and tightened the waist with a belt. The boots were rather large, but it was better than walking barefoot.

Once they were ready, John handed Teyla a stunner. During their inspection, he had insisted that they be allowed to keep their stunners. The Tiresias were resilient at first, but Arawn agreed.

"Alright, here's Plan A," he breathed in deeply, "We find Rodney and Ronon safe and unharmed. We head back to the Jumper undetected, get to Atlantis before supper so Rodney doesn't go into a hypoglemic shock. We pat ourselves in the back for a job well done, and take the rest of the day off."

Teyla frowned. He cried, "What?"

She breathed deeply, "What about the Poseidon?"

"Sorry, Teyla. We can't take any souvenirs," he flared his green eyes in her direction.

Teyla grew frustrated, "I believe we should go and find Arawn. He might be able to explain."

He bit his lips, "Teyla, we don't know what is going on here. My spidey senses are going wild. We can't trust these guys. We need to find Rodney and Ronon. Make sure they are safe."

She challenged him, "What if this is all a misunderstanding. We should at least try to contact Arawn. There must be a logical explanation."

He grew frustrated, "Teyla, when have we ever had a logical and reasonable encounter in our missions?" He rubbed the palm of his hands on his face, "This is not a discussion, Teyla. We are going back to Atlantis and maybe, just maybe, we can come back here with a back up team. But for now, I'm closing the book on this mission."

She felt her cheeks burn with fury, "Have they not been polite and courteous to us? Should we not at least thank them for their hospitality and not sever their alliance with us? Have you not learned anything from the Tiresias?"

He looked around and then headed towards Teyla. Slowly, he leaned closer and spoke softly, "The only thing I'm thankful to the Tiresias is the time that I shared with you."

She looked up into his tender eyes, this time she spoke softly, "Promise me you won't do anything drastic."

He breathed in and out, "I promise you to think before shooting."

It was more than she expected, but not enough, "You yourself stated that we do not know what we are dealing with. We must not start shooting at anything that comes our way unless it means to harm us."

His eyes darkened and he hesitated for a moment, "You know me better than that, Teyla. We shoot only in warning," he turned his back towards her heading for the hallway, "but if they don't play nice, we shoot to kill!"

She sighed in frustration, "Is that your solution to every unexpected encounter?"

His eyes softened and he stated, "I need you to trust me, Teyla."

Her heart succumbed and she looked into his eyes, "You have always had my trust, John."

The tension lessened, and their eyes spoke the truth. John moved to the door, "The coast is clear. Let's head out."

**Chapter 6**

They made their way though the hallways. John took first point, Teyla covered his rear. He moved ahead, leaving Teyla a bit behind. Suddenly, Teyla gasped as her headache returned. Her mind flashed images in front of her, scattered scenes that moved too fast for her to make anything understandable.

She held her cry so as not to give away their position, but her headache intensified. She could hear John's footsteps nearby.

He leaned over her, "What's wrong?"

Holding her head with her hands, "It's coming back, the headache."

He let out a breath and frowned, "I guess we can assume this is not a coincidence," he touched her forehead and immediately the warmth of his fingertips alleviated the throbbing, "Is it the Wraith?"

She looked into his eyes, his worrisome eyes, "No, it is…" she paused, "different."

Ferociously, a shadow stormed between them, grabbing John by the throat and smashing him to the floor.

Teyla gripped her stunner only to have the creature flung it out of her hands. She raised her hands and punched the creature in its face, her fingers swelled from the impact, but the creature stood motionless in front of her.

Rather, it smiled.

Her throbbing headache increased, weakening her. She could hear John groaning in the background.

As the creature pulled back to gaze into her eyes, for a moment, it looked confused, eyes widening in shock. It shook its head as Teyla watched in horror.

Suddenly, John jumped on the creature. He managed to lure him away from Teyla, screaming, "Shoot it, Teyla!"

She hesitated. There was something in the creature's eyes that was familiar. Without hesitation, the creature pounded John's body against the wall, crushing John between it and the wall. Quickly, Teyla ran to the creature and aimed the stunner. John collapsed to the floor, and the creature headed towards Teyla, grabbing her by the neck. With its claws clutched to the back of her head, exposing her neck, the creature leaned over her, opened its mouth revealing two long bloody fangs. Just as it was about to puncture her skin, the flash from the stunner shook the creature off balance.

Teyla attempted to kick it, but it held her too tightly.

A second flash weakened the creature and a third and fourth knocked it back against the wall as it loosened its grip around Teyla's neck. She gazed into its eyes once more, horrified, and she barely whispered, "Ronon?"

The creature shrieked as his body collapsed to the floor. Its eerie cry pounded in Teyla's ears. Unrepentantly, a fifth flash completely knocked the creature unconscious. John stepped closer to the creature and aimed the stunner, "This has to kill you?"

Painfully, Teyla stood up and limped towards John. She cried desperately, "John, no! It is Ronon!"

John stood motionless his arm still pointing the stunner at the creature.

The tall, lean, dreadlock creature was completely blacked out.

"That's Ronon!?" John's voice reflected his disbelief, his glance falling on Teyla as he quickly stepped up to her side allowing her to lean on his body for support, "You okay?"

She shook her head and sighed, "I will be fine."

Startled for a moment, John moved slowly towards the creature.

Both stared at their friend in silence.

"In my dreams," Teyla spoke shakily.

"Alright, this is really freaky. I know I turned into a bug, but jeepers, he's a vampire!" he shifted his weight and glanced at Teyla in confusion, "How the hell do you write this in a report?"

In spite of their dangerous situation, John could always make Teyla smile and yet, her thoughts remembered her earlier dreams.

"I..In the shower, perhaps this is a sign. Maybe whoever is doing this is trying to communicate with me. I still believe we should seek Arawn's council. Perhaps, we can split up and you find Rodney and I go find Arawn," distraught, she knelt by Ronon's side.

"No, Teyla. We stay together, remember," he glanced down the hallways, "I agree we need answers. But first, we find Rodney," he turned to face her, "but I'm warning you, Teyla, if he comes out looking like Batman, we leave! End of discussion."

She smiled.

Teyla pondered on the image of a picture of Batman that Rodney had shared with her and Ronon after admitting this was indeed his hero. Another smile shadowed her face.

"A true friend will be compassionate in time of need. Rodney was very concerned for you when you turned into," she hesitated, "Spiderman?" she teased.

"Yeah well, a true friend also knows when someone's been watching too much television," he turned and pointed to Ronon's unconscious body, "No more Dracula movies for you, Chewy!"

Teyla hid her smile as she reached Ronon's pulse.

John knelt by her side, "How's your headache?"

"Better," she looked into his gaze but quickly returned to Ronon's care.

He stood, "Alright, we need to haul Dracula back to the Puddle Jumper."

Teyla marveled at the incredible transformation of Ronon's body, "I do not believe he is a vampire?"

John glance back at Ronon, "Well, the fangs kind of give it away."

Abruptly and without warning, the creature awakened. His startled look made John shove Teyla away from its grasp. The creature leapt up and stood right in front of John defiantly.

For a second, both stood motionless staring at each other.

Teyla held her head as waves of pain coursed through her once again, "John! Ronon! Stop!"

The creature looked at Teyla, but John held its place. Its eyes wide in horror, it stepped back. John drew closer blocking Teyla. With one quick leap, the creature shifted and boldly ran away.

Teyla saw as John ran desperately after the creature, yelling, "Get back here, Ronon! You don't look good as a vampire."

As Teyla gathered her strength, she started running towards John and Ronon. They disappeared through the dark corridors of the Poseidon.

**Chapter 7**

Teyla couldn't move any faster. Her head throbbed immensely. She stopped to catch her breath and leaned on the walls for support. Suddenly, she looked back. She had not noticed when or how, but she realized that the walls of the Poseidon had changed. The lighting in the halls had dimmed and the air smelled rotten and had musty scent. It had an eerie appearance and it brought chills down Teyla's spine.

She turned her eyes to the frame-lettering, the engraved named of the magnanimous ship, Poseidon. Upon further inspection, Teyla noticed that the coloring of the letters had changed. Startled, she stepped back. The letters had turned bright red, bloody red.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud shrieking sound. It haunted her head and Teyla lost her balance. Her hands wrapped around her head which pounded uncontrollably, completely incapacitating her bringing her down to her knees.

Suddenly, she heard John's voice from a distance. She willed her body around to find him. Her body responded to his sight as she saw him running towards her. She wanted to move and run towards him, but her body wouldn't yield. Confused, she felt as the walls enclosed around her and a voice entered her mind calling her, "You must come to me. Do not fight it."

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" she voiced.

Her eyes barely opened when John held her in his arms, "Teyla!"

She grabbed John's shirt tightly, and spoke between breaths, "It is the ship, Poseidon. It is alive!"

"The ship?" he bit his lips as he helped Teyla to stand, "Great! I think I found Rodney. Believe it or not, he's well…he's changed too," his voice was distant in Teyla's ear.

"We must find Arawn," she breathed deeply, "I believe it is attempting to speak to me," she paused, "it is curious about us, about me."

John frowned, "You aren't going anywhere. We're getting the hell out of this place!"

"No, we cannot leave without Rodney or Ronon," she resisted.

He drew her in his arms and a sudden peace filled her body. He draped her arm over his shoulder, and grinned, "Don't worry, Plan C is in motion."

She arched a brow, "Plan C?"

Together, they walked down the hallway, "Well, Ronon spoiled Plan B!" he turned and faced her; "He took my stunner and gave me a good swing, too!"

She stopped, and untangled her arm from John's shoulders, "I believe I can walk on my own now."

He stepped back to look at her, "Really? Can you run?"

"We shall see," and with one swift leap, Teyla sped off. John trailed behind her.

**Chapter 8**

After running for what seemed hours, Teyla and John came across a mysterious darkened room. As Teyla entered, the lights flashed on. It was the main control room with the navigational drives that power the ship.

"Who flies this ship?" Teyla questioned.

"I think a better question is what flies this thing?" John replied inspecting the controls.

It was a peculiar navigational system, one that John expressed he had never even seen before. He had encountered many controls and they all seem to have the basic mechanics, but this one was very different. There was nothing to drive and there was nothing or no one driving it.

"It is strange, but I sense no fear in this place and yet, something is certainly different," Teyla walked around the room marveling its complexity.

"Well, I'd say strange is the correct word considering that somehow this thing changed Ronon to Count Dracula and Rodney's going around looking like a life-sucking Wraith," he shrugged his shoulders as Teyla's look of horror filled her eyes.

"Oh,yeah! I forgot to tell you. Rodney is a Wraith!" his tone clearly without concern.

"A Wraith?!" Teyla gasped in shock.

John teased, "At least he wasn't Batman!"

"We must do something to help them change back to normal. I truly believe that Arawn can help us. I can somehow feel his presence," she stood in front of a wide window overseeing the spectacle of the vast universe that surrounded the ship.

John stepped closer, "Magnificent view, isn't it?" He paused and glanced at Teyla who was clearly overwhelmed. She looked very tired and ready to collapse.

"Look, Teyla. I have a feeling this transformation is temporary. Ronon is already getting back to normal and I did find Rodney- well."

She continued to look over the expanse of the room and questioned, "Why do you suppose you and I have not being affected?"

He moved back to the controls, "I've been thinking about that. You and I didn't eat any of their food. We also didn't allow them to do certain things," he shook his head in confusion, "I don't know maybe while you and I were…uh…well, you know…," He paused, she turned and looked at him and smiled, "while we were together, they were with a Tiresias, or in Ronon's case, with more than one Tiresias."

"I have a different thought," she leaned on the wall when suddenly, the wall's texture changed and instead of being smooth and hard, it turned into a soft rubbery surface that stuck to Teyla's body, not allowing her to step forward.

Suddenly, the wall opened wide revealing a dark empty space and it began to suck Teyla in, swallowing her whole.

Immediately, John ran to her side, "Teyla!"

"John!" she cried. But it was too late. The walls completely engulfed Teyla into its darkness and out of John's sight.

**Chapter 9**

Teyla fell deeper and deeper into a vast of emptiness, finally falling in a dark musky chamber.

It hurt to stand but she moved swiftly, holding on to the stunner, as she walked down the dark path.

All around the walls, dead-like bodies moaned and groaned unable to move, and their bodies buried inside the walls.

Terrified, Teyla neared one of the corpses, hoping to see life underneath the trance figure. As she stepped closer, a hand leapt out causing Teyla to jump back. The zombie creature moaned and spoke nothing coherent, as its eyes flared with darkness and its purple skin lingered in its own filth and smell of death.

Suddenly, Teyla heard a voice calling her, the same voice she heard earlier, "Teyla, you must not fear me. I only want you to understand me."

Unrepentantly, the zombies came to life and stepped out of their deadly slumber and walked towards Teyla. Frightened, Teyla twirled from left to right, holding her stunner as each creature advanced toward her grasping her all around.

"Do not come any closer! I do not wish to harm you!" she cried in fear.

"Do not fear us, Teyla. We mean you no harm," the voice spoke softly.

Teyla moved swiftly holding her stunner tightly, "What do you want from me? What have you done to my team mates? Why are you doing this to us? We only asked for your help, to build an alliance between your people and ours," she paused as the zombies gathered all around her, "in return, you have—changed us?"

"We have done nothing to you or your friends, Teyla. They willingly chose to experience a new form of life. They allowed me into their minds and I only granted what they subconsciously desired to be."

Eyes wide in terror, Teyla continued her inquiry, "Do you expect me to believe that my friends yearned to be a Wraith!? Or creatures unlike anything we've have ever seen?" Who are you? What do you want from us?"

"I only speak the truth. You cannot understand me because you have not allowed me into your mind, Teyla. Let me show you. Allow me into your mind and all will be explained," the voice beckoned.

Anger mixed with fear, Teyla stepped forward and the zombies stepped back, "You will not enter my mind! Show yourself to me! Tell me who you are and what is it that you seek from us?"

"I was once called Odin, but that was long ago. In your mind, you know me as Arawn. Yet, I am also the life of this ship, Poseidon."

Her heart beat uncontrollably. She stumbled and fell back. The zombies crouched all around her touching her hair, leaning on her legs, grasping her hands. Her breathing quickened, and with one leap, she stood up and the zombies stepped back again, "You are the ship? Explain!"

The voice grew closer and stronger, "When I sensed your presence, I was intrigued by your kind. I read your thoughts, learned your ways, and I morphed myself to resemble something that would be pleasing to your sight. Your fellow team mates have a craving for adventure, a passion for power and a yearning for knowledge. I knew I could quench their thirst, easily."

Angered seeping through the fear,"How dare you enter our minds without our consent? What sort of beast are you? Reveal yourself to me!" Trembling at the mere words that she just spoke, Teyla continued, "Where is Arawn? Speak to me in a way that I can understand."

"Arawn is only an extension of my true self. I speak through him as I use the others as well. Your mind is incapable of understanding my real corporal self. And yet, you—You are different, Teyla. Allow me inside your mind. I can show you something that you can understand---"

Suddenly, an apparition formed in front of Teyla; Arawn. The leader of the Tiresias appeared before Teyla.

He raised his hands, and the zombies stepped back and turned towards him. Calling him, draping their hands all over him as Teyla watched from afar.

He stepped closer and signaled the zombies to remain as they were. Walking towards Teyla, he smiled cunningly, "Let me into your mind, Teyla."

Inches away from her face, Teyla looked into his deep blue eyes. Upon first glance, Arawn was a strikingly handsome man-creature, whatever he was. His presence was appealing and desirable, and yet, Teyla's only thoughts were of John, Ronon and Rodney and their safety.

"Your friends are unharmed, Teyla," he stepped closer and slightly touched her fingers with his.

Teyla couldn't move. She was frozen; entranced by his presence. She closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she stared directly into Arawn's eyes, "How can I trust that you will not harm me?"

Arawn laughed out loud viciously, "If my desire was to harm you, I would have done so already and neither you nor your friends can stop me," he leaned his face down to meet hers barely touching her lips with his, "Open your mind willingly to me, Teyla."

She let out a long breath and closed her eyes. Her breathing even and her mind opened freely. Images raced through her mind, clear pictures, but not just pictures but the feelings that accompany those images. Quickly, like in a fast moving picture, Teyla saw darkness, an emptiness that filled the vast universe. A hollow evil feeling haunted her mind, engulfing her, suffocating her. She gasped but couldn't breathe. Instantly, she felt Arawn's hands around her as he spoke, "I will not harm you."

Slowly, a burst of energy blasted into pieces, and the emptiness roamed the vast galaxy alone and sad.

The images changed and so did the feelings. She witnessed a planet full of people culled by the Wraith. Crowds of people running, crying, screaming helplessly for someone to save them. Teyla gasped and stumbled back as Arawn's hands tightened around her. Her body trembled and quivered, her eyes filled with tears as the nightmares that she lived herself flashed in her memory coursing through her veins, ripping her heart into pieces.

The scene changed.

People gathered by the hundreds, lined up to board a ship. Laughter, freedom, hope and love filled her heart and mind as young, old, rich, poor, families, lovers, leaders, surrendered their lives entrusting on a promise of one man and its ship. Teyla recognized that man standing by the edge of the ship; it was Arawn.

Her body convulsed as her mind sensed the lie, the evilness, the deception and betrayal that would change forever the lives of those innocent souls. Horrified and tormented by their thoughts and their feelings, Teyla shook in despair and she held on to Arawn's grasp as the images continued to rape her mind.

Hundreds of thousands of similar images flashed before her eyes. Millions of people hungered for freedom, and instead sold their souls for an everlasting death. It was too much for Teyla to witness. Too much for her heart to withstand, and just when her mind was about to shatter, the images changed. It brought her to Athos, to her home, sparring with her brother, caressed by her mother, laughing with her father, loved by her people.

Tears filled her eyes, as the images changed. Teyla reached out her hand, not wanting for those images to leave her, to stay, to wait, to pause, to live those moments again, but the scenes changed again; racing in her mind, shattering her heart and molding again into shape. There was John.

Their first time alone in the cave, her fears, joys, and sadness, all she experienced it with him, with them in Atlantis, her new home, her new family and friends.

The emotions were strong, the feelings were welcoming. They were pure, genuinely making her stronger. It startled her at first that such images could regain her strength, but she embraced it. It shook her senses, cleared her mind, and willed her to fight.

The images continued to flow in her mind. This time when she first met Ronon, her kindred spirit, in which she found the loss of her brother. Her thoughts changed, her visions differ and went to Rodney. A simple gesture of remembrance for her father had brought her to see the simple and kind soul that he could really be.

Finally, her thought and her visions appeared to only a few hours back when they first discovered the ship. She sensed the craving in the Poseidon. It had finally found something it thought it would never find; a worthy group of travelers seeking adventure, freedom, relief, and a bit of hope.

But there was more. It sensed Teyla. It raptured her mind, and lingered in her presence.

The scene changed again. She watched as Ronon danced and fought wholeheartedly with the Tiresias women in the gym. His mind wished for agility, for strength, for super human abilities that he didn't possess but desired to.

Instantly, she witnessed as Ronon leapt with an uncanny new strength as his strong muscular body drew sensual tension from all three women in the room. His mind and body willed and hungered for this new change. It welcomed his new abilities as his body morphed into the monstrous creature she encountered only hours ago.

The images changed once more to Rodney following the beautiful blonde Tiresias leading them to the control room where she had only shortly seen herself with John. The exuberant doctor marveled at the mysterious room as his mind raced through all the new discoveries and inventions that he could create with this new knowledge and advanced technology. His strongest thought being, the ability to finally device a method and mechanism to defeat the Wraith. Finally being able to think and outsmart the most powerful beings in his mind; therefore, exposing Atlantis to its full and maximum power all in the palm of his hands; his powerful hands.

It was too much for Teyla. She fell back as Arawn held her in his strong arms and whispered in her ear, "There is more."

The scenes changed to her quarters in the Poseidon. She sensed a presence in her mind as she showered, trying to reach her thoughts yearning for her mind to lend itself to it. The visions advanced to see a shaky John breaking the code to open her quarters, running desperately calling her name and finally gasping in fear as he found her body slumped in the corner of the shower. His feelings drowned her mind and filled her heart with overflowing tenderness.

As the images continued, it projected John's breathlessness as her towel fell to the floor, as he passionately rapture her lips with his, as he senselessly drove them to ecstasy in a world filled with pleasure as two friends shattered their own fears, shifted and molded their bodies, changed their minds and filled their souls in each other, sensuously.

Teyla gasped between breaths as Arawn allowed her to fill and relive those moments all over again.

Finally, she understood. Poseidon wanted to live that life, but for whatever reason, it could only experience that through others. Was it his curse, or his destiny, she did not know. But she felt his need to live, to find its own pleasure, satisfaction, and longing for companionship. All the power that it had, meant nothing if it was empty and lonely, and the only way it knew how to compensate for it, was to live the life of others, to feed, change, and morphed into something that it could never be; to find solace and comfort at the sake of others.

That dark, evil heart was too much for Teyla to imagine and experience, she cried out, "Stop!"

And the images were gone.

Shocked and confused, she fell back, "You want to live your life through others. Why would you lie to them and betray their trust in you, all for what, for you to live out your own fantasies?"

Arawn leaned closer wanting to hold her again, but Teyla stepped back further, "I am trapped….in darkness."

Teyla raised her voice, "By your own hands! You destroyed your world, your own kind!"

"THEY DID NOT UNDERSTAND ME!" he shouted.

Teyla stepped closer to him, defiantly, "NO! You chose NOT to understand them! And you KILLED them!"

He breathed in and his voice softened, "I have deceived no one. I have saved those people from their enemies. They were surely going to die," he raised his hands and the zombies ran towards him caressing him in adoration, "No more fears haunt their mind!"

"THEY ARE DEAD!" she screamed, "They know nothing; they fear nothing because they are nothing! You manipulate their mind, their thoughts, their actions, they are not themselves," she cried desperately trying to find any trace of remorse in him.

Peacefully, he stated, "This is why I need you. With you by my side, I can change all of that. I need not search for anyone else. In return, I can bring you peace, happiness and let you live forever by my side. Never grow old, never cry again. The pleasure you found with Colonel Sheppard and the peace therein, I can magnify it in measures never imagined. Join me, and all this and more, will be at your feet, Teyla."

"Like HELL she will!" Teyla opened her eyes to find John next to her, "That's the lamest sorry ass pick up line I've ever heard in long time, buddy!"

She gasped for air and leaned on John for support, "John?"

He turned and looked at her with great concern, and relief. Turning back, he raised his voice to speak to Arawn, "A thousand plus millenniums, and you still haven't figured out what a woman really wants!"

John shifted his weight and held his P-90 in his hands shielding Teyla with his body. The zombies approached once again as Arawn disappeared.

Moaning, crying, screaming in the dark, the zombies reached out to touch John and Teyla but this time, their nails grew extraordinarily long and began to lash at them.

"John!" Teyla cried.

"Don't worry, Plan E is in motion!" He shifted his weight holding his P-90 tightly. He pressed his radio, "Rodney, Plan E! Now would be a really good time!"

A petrified Rodney was heard from the speaker, "_I thought we ran out of letters of the alphabet and we named this, How Seriously Screwed We Are!"_

John pressed the button to his radio, "Rodney! Bad guy is here! We don't disclose our plan in front of the bad guys!"

Teyla heard Rodney through the radio, "_Fine, Plan E is about to blow_!"

John looked at Teyla. "I don't think he's still quite himself yet. I did find him chanting at that Tiresias woman. Something about a Wraith mating song!" he paused and turned with his P-90 pointed at the zombies keeping the away from him and Teyla, "Elizabeth will kill me if he has any permanent damage."

Arawn's apparition reappeared and he entered Teyla's mind, "You hold the key to their survival, Teyla. I can show you. Come with me and let me show you how to save Atlantis and your people from the Wraith and let them be free once and for all."

Teyla stared back at John questioningly, and although he didn't hear what Arawn said to Teyla, she could read in his eyes that he knew. Arawn disappeared once again.

John faced Teyla and held her hand, "Don't!"

With sadness in her eyes she stated, "I have no other choice," she closed her eyes, but John grabbed her with both hands releasing her connection to Arawn.

He looked into Teyla's tearful eyes and leaned closer, "Didn't I warn you not to wear that towel?"

"I must hear what he has to say, John! She pulled away from his grasp, closed her eyes and allowed Poseidon's voice to enter her mind once again.

In the background, she could hear an exasperated John speak through his radio as he ran down the hall, "shit, Shit, SHIT! Ronon, Rodney! Abort Plan E! This son of a bitch is after Teyla!"

**Chapter 10**

Poseidon transported Teyla's mind to a world of paradise. In it, the flowers bloomed, the children played joyfully, and the waters sparkled with laughter from all around its borders. Athos thrived. Its villages filled with families, loved ones, family and friends.

Poseidon transformed itself as Teyla's father, Tagan Emmagan. Teyla bit back her tears as the image, although known to her as false, still shattered her heart to pieces.

"I can bring you your heart's desire, Teyla. I can be anyone that you want me to be," quickly the image changed back to Arawn and they both transported to Atlantis, "You have the power to raise this city to its full glory. They do not see it because they do not believe that someone like you is capable of anything worth recognizing. I saw it in you the minute I sensed you. And your father knew it, too,"

Teyla turned and held her breath as her mind couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing from Arawn, "He hid them from you and from your people. Afraid that they would not accept you, that they would hurt you. He feared your destiny. I don't want you to fear or hide anymore; I want you to embrace it!"

He played her own voice; the words she shared with John while in bed, "_I chose my path a long time ago, John. If that leads me here…with you…then yes, I am certain." _

Arawn disappeared and she heard Poseidon's voice loud, thundering in her ears, "Choose your path now, Teyla. Save these wretched people, and come reign with me and I will show you wonders never imagined."

Tears fell from her eyes as the truth of her fears brought forth her worst nightmares, "Why me? What do I have? What can I do that these others have not done for you and for how long will my presence be pleasing in your sight?"

Images flashed again in her mind, and it went back to her and John in her quarters, her conversation played back, _"Teyla, last night was…" her fingers sealed his lips. "Special?" she smiled. His eyes darkened and he leaned close to her, "Yeah, very special."_

Defiantly, she replied, "Those are mere words from a man that experienced pleasure only a few hours before. They mean nothing!"

"Colonel Sheppard is the only one that understands you. You protected him. That is the reason for your malice, your headache. Your powers are incredible, and your abilities are without caution. Your will and your passion drives you and yet you do not know it. I can show you how to use it all to your advantage. Together, we can save many worlds. As many as you want with just a blink, a thought, a whisper."

Teyla fell to the floor, tears streamed down her face, "I am a simply an Athosian leader fighting for her people to be free."

Arawn reappeared and knelt down beside her, "You are the one that I've searched for, the one that compliments me, the one that has changed me and given me purpose. I have ventured for thousands of millenniums in search for someone that can withstand my powers, my mind, without turning into this," he showed Teyla the zombies still formed in the Poseidon's walls, "But you, YOU! You fought my powers. You channeled my thoughts; you blocked my presence without even knowing how to use your powers to its full capabilities. You kept Sheppard away from harm. That is how he was not affected. If it wasn't for your own fears, nothing would stop you, Teyla. Nothing!"

He disappeared once again and used his voice as Poseidon to challenge Teyla's decision. He raised Teyla and spoke softly as her body swayed and danced to the winds uncontrollably in the vast emptiness, "Stand with me, Teyla. Lead your people in the right direction and explore this vast universe with me, fearless and powerful."

The gust of wind rose and twirled her around gently setting her limp body against a soothing brook and Arawn reappeared. He knelt by her side, as her body succumbed to the ground. He held her eyes with his holding her cheek in his hand, "A worthy beauty like you should never quiver, fear or doubt her powers. Your friends cannot understand you and will never accept you as you are. Their ungrateful minds will only incapacitate you and finally destroy you."

She closed her eyes and found a deeper strength within her, "I care not for myself. Nor do I desire anything for me, but you must promise me that my people, my friends," she gasped, "John, will not be harmed in any way," she lifted her body and stood defiantly before Arawn, "And you will show me how to power the city of Atlantis!"

Arawn stood smiling, gazing into her fiery, yet tearful eyes, "I promise you that and much more, Teyla." His hands reached out for hers.

"Get away from her, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" With is P-90 in hand, John started shooting uncontrollably at Arawn.

Arawn disappeared as John ran towards Teyla who collapsed in his arms, "Common, I'm taking you home!"

"John?" worried and confused, Teyla barely whispered in between her breaths. She just witnessed something never imagined in her wildest dreams. And yet, she knew what it all meant. Her mind clear and her thoughts lingered on those things that she loved. She knew what she had to do, and yet she also knew that John wouldn't understand and wouldn't accept it, but she owed him at least the truth, "He can show me how to power the city. We can finally defeat the Wraith!"

He looked into her eyes, fire, anger, passion and maybe even love was what Teyla saw in his eyes, "I DON"T CARE if she shows you how to move mountains," grasping her tightly in his arms he added, "WE are getting out of here, together. Play time is over! We're going back home, to Atlantis!"

He let go of her for a second, strapped his P-90 tighter and reached for her hand and raced down the hallway and into a crevice that led them back in the hallways of the Poseidon.

Everything started shifting. One minute the Poseidon gleamed with its grandeur as they first had seen it, the next minute; it looked like the bottomless pit of hell.

John called out through his radio, "Ronon! Rodney, I have _Beauty._ Now, let's get rid of the _BEAST_!"

Teyla gathered her strength and arched a brow in confusion.

"I'll explain later," he clarified as they both continued to run down the hallways of the dark Poseidon.

Rodney's voice was heard on the radio, "_I thought we were going with Zeus and Venus?"_

John shrugged his shoulders in frustration as he gazed back at Teyla.

"_I liked the Wonder Twins, Zan and Yayna_," wolfed Ronon through the speaker.

Rodney added, "_No, no. I told you Ronon. Those guys were brother and sister. They were moronic too. We are dealing with Teyla. Venus is more her type_."

Frustrated, John spoke through the radio, "Would you two **STOP IT**!" he paused, "Rodney, release the _Kraken_!"

Teyla shook as her head pounded uncontrollably.

"_Ay Perseus! Is Casssiopeia safe in your arms_?" Rodney joked.

"Look, enough with the Greek mythology!" He ran still holding tightly Teyla's hand, "Just follow Plan…Oh, Crap! You know what to do!"

John and Teyla ran through the corridors which continued to shift and change shape.

Suddenly, Teyla stopped. A dark and cold feeling stirred deep within her. The Poseidon was not going to let them leave alive. She was certain of it. Arawn wanted her and if he couldn't have her, no one else would. In addition, he knew of Atlantis, the Wraith, everything! He had been in her mind. There was no other choice. Teyla had chosen her path!

She closed her eyes and tricked John. She watched as John kept running without notice.

Trembling she placed her hands over the steel-framed letters engraved in the wall; Poseidon. Breathing heavily, Teyla closed her eyes and let her mind reach out to the Poseidon.

"I cannot let you hurt my friends," Teyla confronted his apparition in the form of Arawn.

"You have chosen. So have I," a whirlwind of torrent whisked Teyla up in the air. Her hair flowed and her body swirled in a powerful and torrential storm.

Her heart called out to the ones she loved. Her mind raced with her own images. This time, these were controlled by her mind, her thoughts, and her will.

Scenes of her mother braiding her hair as a child, her father meticulous sparring sessions, Charin's wise council, her people's cry for joy as she was appointed leader of the Athosians, her brother's laughter in the air, her first childhood kiss, her fight against the Wraith, her first meeting with John, her decision to join Atlantis's expedition as Dr. Weir named her their team liaison, John's first alien induced kiss, her meditation lessons with a snoring Ronon in the background, her scientific teaching with an exasperated Rodney, her first Earthling friends, Dr. Houston, her first touch with John, the night they shared as one.

"I cherish them all. The good and the bad for they have brought me to my destiny," with one powerful motion, Teyla's eyes opened and burn with fury.

Flames mixed with the torrential winds ascended her higher in the air. Her mind embraced by her overwhelming feelings engulfed the darkness that surrounded her. Teyla's body disappeared in its dark and empty shadows.

**Chapter 11**

The door chimed and Teyla brushed her hand over the sensors to greet a sleepless and tired Colonel Sheppard standing on the other side.

"John?" Teyla smiled.

"Teyla," he spoke softly, a trace of sadness in his voice.

"Please, come in," she sensed the distance between them ever since they got back from their last mission.

"I just came back to see how you are doing?" he stepped in but remained close to the door.

"I am fine," she turned to him, "would you care for some tea?"

"No, thanks. I went to see you in the infirmary, and they told me that you were released only a couple of hours ago," he stepped in further.

Teyla smiled, "Yes, I understand now why you do not care to remain in the infirmary. Two weeks is too much for anyone to remain so cooperative."

His tone changed, "I'm glad you are alright, Teyla," he turned to leave, "I have to get back. Ronon is still punching the dummies and I'm afraid pretty soon he's going to turn to the marines. He's still resigned to the fact that he was indeed Count Dracula," his voice was more even.

"And Dr. McKay?" she moved closer to him.

"Yeah, well he's creeped out too. He thinks it was all in my head. He doesn't believe the whole shape shifting story. Back home, this is just a myth found in fictional books. Yet, I know it to be true. Nothing should surprise us anymore about this galaxy," he turned to leave, but paused, "I think what bothers them the most is that they don't remember a thing. Nothing!

His body shifted and moved closer to Teyla. His eyes intent on hers, "Neither one of you remembers anything. Nothing!" his voice never faltered, his eyes never strayed, but Teyla thought she saw something stir in his eyes causing shivers down her spine.

As he stepped closer, she tilted her head and gaze into his saddened eyes, "Yet, you remember it all. Have you not told us everything? Your plan was successful, John. You saved us, yet again."

Hoping to ease his mind, Teyla fixed her eyes on his, "Yeah, I remember it all! But I'm not sure about that plan. That explosion was not my idea. The fact that we were somehow shielded by the blast wasn't my idea. And how we were able to find you underneath all that rubble was beyond my comprehension," he stepped back a bit and turned his head, "but I do remember it all. Those demons really knew how to dig their hell hole."

Concerned for John, his voice so distant, his mind so restless, she moved closer to him and brushed his arms with a tender touch, "What about you, John? What demons did the Poseidon leave you with that still haunt you?"

Slowly, he leaned forward. She saw his eyes darkened as his breath kissed her face. Bending down further, his body shifted and molded with hers as one. Gently, his fingers touched her hair as he pulled it behind her ear and whispered, "The Poseidon didn't leave me any demons, Teyla," he paused, "Only Beauty."


End file.
